


Blindfolded in the Moonlight

by DancerChronicles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: Noctis & Ignis decide to try something new in the bedroom, a lot of teasing ensues.(Written for the Ignoct spice-a-thon round 11 prompts used: blindfold, moonlight & begging)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Blindfolded in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I decided to work on for the Ignoct spice-a-thon because inspiration hit lol.

Ignis sat against the pillows his clothes scattered all over the floor, as his king fumbled to put the blindfold on him; he almost thought that he was going to faint after Noctis had suggested that they tried this. The last thing Ignis saw before, he felt the material cover his eyes; was Noctis’ nervous smile and the light of the full moon outside their window. He let out a breath, as Noctis adjusted the blindfold around him. “Does that feel okay Ignis? It’s not too tight is it?” Noctis asked, Ignis hummed with a smile.

“It feels perfect my love, not too tight; you’ve done very well.” Ignis responded, there was silence between them as he could tell Noctis was figuring out what to do next. “Now that I am completely at your mercy, you can do what you wish with me; my king.” He said with a sly smile, as Noctis let out a soft gasp. His love was nervous, their lovemaking so far had been very gentle and tentative; but he couldn’t help but feel pride in the fact that Noctis trusted him enough for them to do this.

He felt the bed dip as Noctis crawled up the bed, his knees on either side of Ignis’ hips. “You have no idea how beautiful you are right, do you Ignis? Against the pillows like this, I bet you wish that you could see what I would look like; completely ruined by you.” Ignis felt his breath hitch at Noctis’ words, as Noctis’ lips grazed his ear. “You make me such a fucking mess Ignis, just by looking at me. At least this way all I will be able to see is your mouth, as you cry out my name.” He began to trail his lips down Ignis’ neck, as Ignis squirmed.

“Oh gods Noct.” Ignis breathed out, the ability this man had to leave him a hopeless desperate mess just through words alone; he wanted to hear more, needed to hear more. “Tell me more, tell me what you’re going to do with me. Every part of me is yours, my love.” Noctis’ slow gentle kisses to his skin, were almost too much for Ignis to bear. He could feel Noctis’ fingers glide across his skin. Oh how he wished he could see the kind of expressions his husband was making right now, at seeing him so bare like this in front of him; gasping helplessly at every slight touch.

He felt Noctis’ hand slide between his legs, grasping his erection; as Ignis let out a loud moan. He heard Noctis chuckle, as a kiss was pressed to his chest. “Astrals Ignis, you sound so fucking hot. I want nothing more than to just climb into your lap and ride you, until you’re gasping my name. But I think you can stand to wait a little longer, it’ll be worth it.” Noctis said as his hand slowly jerked him off, Ignis felt his breath become ragged at Noctis gentle teasing.

Ignis gripped the bedsheets as Noctis continued to work his hand over his erection, exactly how he liked it. He couldn’t stop the desperate whimpers that left him, as he envisioned what it would be like when Noctis finally made good of his word. He thought about the feeling of Noctis tightening around him, the sounds of his cries as his husband bounced in his lap. Ignis let out a groan already. “Gods, Noct please; I can’t take much more of this. If you keep that up I won’t be able to hold back any longer.” He pleaded.

As Noctis pulled his hand away, Ignis couldn’t help but let out a whine. He felt another kiss against his chest as Noctis moved away from him. Ignis wanted desperately to pull Noctis back and lather his husband with as much attention as he was being given, until Noctis was a whimpering mess; but Noctis had promised he would make this worth it, he could be a little more patient. He heard the sound of a bottle being opened, and he felt his breath hitch. Was Noctis seriously going to finger himself and not let him see it? “Noct.” He groaned out, as his hand trailed down to his erection.

“Bet you’re wishing you could see this right now aren’t you?” Noctis said. “Does it drive you mad, knowing that I’m spread out against my own fingers? Wishing that you could be the one to touch me? You always know exactly how to find that one spot to leave me a fucking mess Ignis. Ah fuck, gods Ignis you’re so good to me, so perfect.” Ignis could hear Noctis letting out little whimpers, as he pictured himself driving his own fingers into that spot over and over again. He was fairly certain that his king had ruined him, he let out a frustrated noise; just needing to feel Noctis, to be inside his husband and being the one to cause those almost silent whimpers.

Ignis felt the bed shift once more, as Noctis crawled up. He could hear a condom being unwrapped, before it was rolled onto him, as Noctis once more took him in his hand; coating him with lubricant. Noctis adjusted his position so he was over Ignis, his legs on either side of Ignis’ hips; he moved his hips down slowly taking Ignis in. Ignis dug his fingers into Noctis’ hips, taking care not to hurt him. It was almost agonising as Ignis waited for Noctis to move, as he adjusted to Ignis being inside him.

Slowly Noctis began to move his hips, content to do most of the work for now. Ignis could hear the quiet whimpers once more, well that wouldn’t do; he would rather like to hear Noctis unable to hold himself back. His husband had said that he wanted him to scream his name, but there was no reason why he couldn’t give as much back as Noctis was giving him. Ignis moved his hips to meet with Noctis’ slow bouncing movements, hearing him let out a slight whine. He just knew for certain Noctis had a pout on his face. “You said you wanted me to be loud, so why are you being so quiet?” Ignis asked with a smirk.

“Smug bastard.” Noctis replied, there was fondness in his tone. “You want me to be loud? Fine, I could give you that.” Noctis moved his hips back down as Ignis’ breath hitched. “You better be willing to work for it though. I won’t just let you have your way for free you know.” Ignis let out a groan, thrusting back up to meet Noctis; knowing that his lover had to bite down a loud cry. It seemed like Noctis was making good of his word, so he would have to work harder. 

“I’ll put in the work, but rest assured I will have you making noise in no time at all. I know you Noct, I know how loud you can get.” Who said Noctis was the only one allowed to run his mouth? They set up a steady pace, as Ignis felt Noctis grip his shoulders tighter. “Gods Noct, you feel so good right now on my lap like this. I bet you look incredibly beautiful, your cheeks flushed. A pity I can’t see you, I would rather like to see what you look like when I tip you over the edge.” He eagerly thrust up, brushing against that spot; eliciting a loud moan from his husband. “Told you I’d do it.” Ignis said proudly.

“Fuck you, that wasn’t fair.” Noctis said between gasps there was no malice in his tone, Ignis reached down to grasp Noctis’ erection; as his husband whimpered once more. “Please, Ignis; let me hear you too. I won’t tease you anymore, I swear.” Ignis let out a gasp, he never could resist Noctis when he pleaded like that, in that breathless voice of his. They picked up the pace, Noctis felt so tight around Ignis that he found himself unable to hold back anymore; he let out a loud moan just as Noctis wanted.

“Gods Noct, I’m not going to last much longer. You’re so good, so perfect.” Ignis pumped Noctis’ erection to match his thrusts, neither of them able to stay quiet any longer. It was a good thing nobody was around to hear them right now, the last thing they needed was reporters to have a field day about how loud in the bedroom they were. There was no point in thinking about that right now, not when they were both so close.

“Ignis, oh fuck!” Noctis cried out, as Ignis kept steadily pumping him; as he spilled into his hand. His legs clenched tight around his husband, as Ignis quickly joined him; his vision whitening. As Ignis slumped back against the pillows, with Noctis on his chest; he felt his husband reach up to take the blindfold off. He didn’t open his eyes immediately, as he needed to adjust. He could feel Noctis trace circles on his chest, as he came down from his orgasm. “You okay baby?” Noctis asked gently.

Ignis slowly opened his eyes to look down at his husband. “I feel perfectly fine my love, I just needed a moment to collect myself. Are you okay?” He asked, as Noctis nodded with a soft smile on his face. His king laid his head back down on his chest, as they simply held each other; basking in being close to each other. “We should probably get cleaned up in a moment.” Ignis said as he laid a kiss to Noctis’ hair.

After their shower, the two of them cuddled up in bed together; Noctis’ head once more laying on Ignis’ chest. “Ignis?” Noctis asked as his husband looked down at him. “I love you.” He added, as he reached up to press his lips against Ignis’s own.

“I love you too Noct, ever so much. I’m the luckiest man in Eos to have someone as wonderful as you.” Ignis responded, their lips meeting once more before they snuggled against each other. Both of them were quickly asleep, the moonlight shining on both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: [@dancerfics](https://twitter.com/dancerfics) for more of me screaming about Ignoct and just Noctis and Ignis in general.


End file.
